1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to processing image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to developments in information and communication technology, image data processing technology is continuously improving. In general image data processing, pixel values of pixels are stored and processed in a memory while image data is processed.
Also, generally, when image data is input, the image data is sequentially input starting from the first pixel.
Accordingly, a related art technology processes image data by storing and processing the image data that is sequentially input from the first pixel in a memory.